


Privé

by Redlair



Series: Exclusive Relations [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Sometimes it’s neither person’s fault.





	Privé

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. In a writer's block and just don't have any creative juices running. This is based in idols!AU and not in a bakery setting at all, but still, nonetheless, exclusive? 
> 
> I just wanted to write something to soothe my own feelings after reading too much angst lmao.  
> \-------

Hyungwon’s always fine. He doesn’t know why others question him, but there’s nothing more about it than his love of sleeping. Or the fact, that it does get quite lonely some times. His bed is more than that of a simple place to resolve all his mental problems, but they do say, that those feeling lonely are those that choose to sleep the most, and Hyungwon can’t disagree with that.

 

He’s got the top bunk, and it provides him with the perfect view of the sky at night. The stars, the dimness, the clouds, and the vast space above all of them. The sky’s the limit, it’s superior, and it provides him with the best view to fall asleep alone.

 

He’s not bedridden. Not bedridden from any type of sickness like the cold or flu, but he may be harbouring some hidden feelings for a certain someone that only pops up out of the blue.

Like oil and water. Similar but different. Minhyuk’s like an humectant that willingly sticks to almost anything and Hyungwon should be parched, but he’s not.

He’ll wait for the day that Minhyuk drops by. Whether it be noon, or at the middle of the night, he’ll wait for the other’s call. The initiation that he never took, because Hyungwon’s so spent in reflecting over his own feelings that he’s considerate.

 

 

It’s not that he doesn’t have other friends. He does. He goes out every now and then, and the number of times he’s went out, surpasses the amount that Minhyuk does. He may be in love with his own bed, but Minhyuk had a great preference to stay at hime. Whether it be reading, playing games, or even practicing a new skill he’s trying to acquire, he’ll be at home. If it wasn’t for the other members’ invites, Minhyuk would stay indoors.

 

“Where are you going?”

  
“Out with some friends.”

 

Hyungwon slides on his checked wool coat and slips his feet into his Converse. Typical Hyungwon style.

 

It’s when he’s at the door, leaving only Minhyuk at home does the other ask.

“When are you going to be home?”

  
“Before 12.”

 

And he does. He drinks without the members, eating with his friends over a nice dinner eating grilled meat, and they speak about a whole lot of things. The idol life, love interests, which Hyungwon claims he doesn’t have, and just boy talk. His friends don’t ask him much other than that and when it’s finally time to go home, he drops by the convenience store, to stock up on the amount of snacks and coke in their cupboard. He’ll make the round so that the other’s don’t need to.

 

He places the items in he had bought in their rightful places, and Minhyuk’s nowhere to be found in the open space. The living room is empty, his own bedroom door closed, and Hyungwon can only assume that the other’s probably gone to bed, or that he’s in the washroom.

 

The other’s aren’t back yet, with Jooheon, Kihyun, Hoseok and Changkyun at the studio, Hyungwoo most likely still at dance practice, and it’s just the two of them. His thoughts make a little circle in his head and by the time he’s finished, Minhyuk’s already back in the living room smelling fresh and clean.

“You’re back.”

“Yea, I am.”

The smile that Minyuk shoots him is small but it’s enough. It’s enough when you’ve lived together for so many years that Hyungwon knows what each kind of smile means.

 

The other pops open a bag of chips and it’s automatic. The way he offers it to Hyungwon like he does to anyone else around him, but it’s still somewhat different. They sit quietly on the couch for a little while and it doesn’t take too long before Minhyuk’s snuggled along the edges of Hyungwon’s neck and shoulder and his hair is still wet and Hyungwon knows that he should probably scold the other for not drying his hair, but he doesn’t bother too.

 

 

They're on the couch for who knows how long. By then, it’s Kihyun who wakes them up telling them not to fall asleep on the couch when they’ve got their own beds and Minhyuk’s wet hair is already dry the moment Hyungwon awakes.

 

“Take a shower, I’ll be waiting.”

It’s Minhyuk who pushes Hyungwon into the bathroom with the towel and pyjamas in his hands and Hyungwon’s thankful with a brief nod before he closes the door behind him and strips down entering the gentle streams of water raining down on him.

 

It’s quiet when he steps out, with nobody else in the halls nor the living room and true to the other’s words, Minhyuk’s waiting for him when Hyungwon climbs back to bed.

 

They do fall asleep together. But not before, Minhyuk gives a soft peck Hyungwon’s lips, and Hyungwon can only reply with his eyes closed with a sleepy smile. Hands holding tight, and languid bodies sprawled against each other, there are only whispers under the blankets.

“Dream of me.”

 

 

It’s the perfect place where Hyungwon can have Minhyuk all to himself. To share the joys of watching the stars at night, and in watching the sunrise when they come back home from working in the early dawn. He’ll never know how the feelings are between them, but that’s okay when they’ll always end up being one the same.

The fleeting touches may not mean anything, but he’ll always have the other with him at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Spookyghostboy - Just fine  
> Herrick & Hooley - Sun  
> The 1975 - Fallingforyou  
> Yeek - Love Can Be  
> Pageant Boys - Ease Me  
> Flower Face - Jupiter  
> Alextbh - Stoop So Low  
> BROCKHAMPTON - Michigan


End file.
